


Naughty and Nice

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like father, like daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day seventeen: "the naughty/nice lists."

As Jack walked into the front room, a mug of coffee in one hand and the day’s paper in the other, he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He looked towards the sparkling Christmas tree and his bit his lip to stifle a laugh as Briallen crawled around the back of the tree, her dark bunches snagging in the needles of it as she searched for the present she was most intrigued by.

He chuckled as she grunted with the effort of reaching for the bright gold and white box and sat his mug and paper down on the coffee table. Crossing his arms, he called, “Briallen Harkness-Jones, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing!” she shouted and hurriedly started to back out from under the tree. It threatened to tip and Jack quickly moved across the room.

He picked her up once she was free of the tree and twirled her around. She giggled, her little legs kicking as they spun and clung to his neck as Jack stopped, both slightly dizzy.

“It didn’t look like ‘nothing’ to me,” he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Were you trying to get your present?”

“No,” she said too quickly and buried her face against Jack’s neck.

“Briallen,” Jack said sharply, “didn’t Tad and I tell you to leave it alone?”

“I don’t remember,” she said and pulled away to place a sloppy kiss on Jack’s cheek. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Jack said with a sigh, “but your tad told you to leave all your presents until Christmas. You don’t want Santa to put you on the naughty list for not listening to us, do you?”

Briallen gasped, her blue eyes wide as she clung tighter to Jack. “I sorry, Daddy. I be good. Promise.”

Jack chuckled and pressed another kiss to her forehead. “That’s my girl. Now, why don’t we read you a story? Your choice— _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ or _The Hobbit_?”

“ _The Hobbit_ , please,” she said and shifted in Jack's arms as he carried her over to the bookcase. “Can we read ‘bout Gollum and the Ring? Tad left off there last time.”

“He did, did he?” Jack said and tickled her side before pulling the book from the shelf. “What if I just skipped to the end?”

She squealed and hastily grabbed the book from him. “Daddy! That’s cheating! Santa’s goin’ to put you on the naughty list too!”

Jack laughed and carried her over to the couch. Sitting, he let her get comfortable on his lap before opening the book to the place Ianto had marked. “Nah, I don’t think so, sweetheart. Santa and I go way back.”

“Really?” she said and looked up at him. “How?”

“I met him a long, long time before you were born, but it's not as interesting a tale as Bilbo's,” Jack said and reached for his coffee cup. He took a sip. “Now, where exactly did Tad leave off?”

“There,” Briallen said and pointed to a spot two-thirds of the way down the page. “Daddy?”

“What?”

“Is Tad on the nice list?”

“Yup,” Jack said and kissed her head. “Just like you if you wait for your presents, yeah?”

“Fine, Daddy," Briallen said resignedly and rolled her eyes.

Jack chuckled at how much she reminded him of Ianto. “Shall I start then?”

Briallen nodded and settled back against Jack’s chest, one small hand gripping Jack’s braces as he began to read about Bilbo Baggins trading riddles with Gollum.


End file.
